


Old Friend, New Beginning

by lickmyaesthetic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickmyaesthetic/pseuds/lickmyaesthetic
Summary: Barry inadvertently encounters an old friend while waiting in line at a coffee shop.





	Old Friend, New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and decided to publish. I based Becky's personality/looks off of Becky Sharpe's character since I didn't know what she looked like.

 

* * *

He stands in line — pale hands shoved inside the front of his dark jeans, ocean green eyes averted to the chalkboard that displayed the list of specials they had going today. It was rather crowded. Many people filled the tables and the aroma of coffee brewing circulated the room followed by the delicious smell of the treats being baked in the oven.

Barry hums quietly to himself, pulling out his phone and responding to a text message that he'd just received. His fingers swipe across the phone, quickly typing away, soon coming to a halt as the sound of a shrilly voice wrecked through his eardrums forcing him to lift his head up.

"Barry? Barry Allen, is that you?" The voice shrieked, belonging to none other than his ex-girlfriend from high school, Becky Cooper. She rose from the chair she was sitting in, smoothing out the tight fitted red dress she wore before strutting her way towards him. Her blond tendrils bounced on her shoulders as the sound of her high heels clicked against the linen tile floors.

Barry groans lowly, chastising himself for not choosing to ignore her. Years passed since he last saw the blond - haired, blue eyed woman, specifically the night of their Junior prom. The night where he'd finally broke all ties linking himself to Becky, after being in a relationship with her for an entire year.

He remembered coming home later that night, telling Joe and Iris the news. "Finally." Iris responded as she waltzed into the kitchen towards the fridge, pulling out the half eaten tube of mint chocolate chip ice cream, "Becky Cooper was a nightmare."

Barry pulls himself away from his deep thoughts and snaps back into reality. Becky was now standing in front of him. Her thin lips were painted with a deep shade of red lipstick that matched the color of her dress, a smile tugged just at the edges, perfume lingering into his nostrils. She places her hands on her hips then lingers her eyes upon him, studying his attire.

"Wow." Becky gapes, finally bringing her eyes back to his. "Barry Allen, what's it been ten years or so?" She asks.

He replies with a tighten smile and a simple nod of the head, "I think so, yeah." Barry quips with a dull tone hoping that she would receive the hint of him not wanting to speak with her any longer. He steps forward as the line towards the register brings to proceed, Becky follows his trail still standing athwart from him.

"So, how have you been? I heard that you work at CCPD now, guess that Forensic Scientist dream of yours came true, huh?" She chortles, slowly inching her body closer to his.

  
"Yeah." He says, stepping back a little forming a distance between the two of them. "I uh, yeah, I've been working there for a while now. Actually, Joe was the one who—"

"Joe? Joe West, as in Iris' father?" She inquires, interrupting him mid sentence, an old habit that seemed to stick with her throughout high school. Barry noticed how her voice became taunt at the mere mention of Iris but didn't say anything as he knew that Becky still despised Iris with great disdain.

Becky blamed Iris as the reason why their relationship had became tainted in the last few months prior to their breakup. She always accused Barry of flirting with Iris unbeknownst to her knowledge and claimed that Iris' presence served as a distraction to Barry. She hated whenever they would have date nights in the West household because Iris would always be there, strutting around and Barry would be there with his eyes glued to her like a magnet.

"Yeah, we uh—"

"So, everyone else drifts apart after high school but you two still seem to keep in touch? What a surprise." She responds spitefully, writhing out a low scoff and a vicious roll of the eyes.

Barry started to open his mouth to speak but she quickly interjected for the third time today.

"Don't tell me you're still pining after Iris West even after all these years like a lost love sick puppy. Honestly, Barry, when are you gonna give up?" She laughs bitterly in his face.

Barry would've taken offense to the comment back in his younger years when he actually was pining after Iris like a sad puppy,  but a proud smile forms on his lips as he pulls his hand from the habitat of his jeans, displaying the silver wedding band that decorated his ring finger.

"Actually, I am no longer pining after anyone. I am a happily taken man." He smiled, sighing softly to himself as flashing images of Iris circulates his brain.

"You're married? To who?" She squawks as disbelief washed all over her face and filled in her voice. He could see the vicious smile she was wearing slowly begin to demise

Just as Barry prepared to open his mouth, a familiar perfume scent invades his nostrils. He whipped around, being greeted by the presence of Iris who'd just walked into the small coffee shop with her head buried in her phone. She looks up, beaming her heart warming smile in his direction before approaching him. Iris wraps her arms around his long neck, pulling his body against hers and greeting him with a soft kiss.

Their eyes slowly open, both standing in the middle of the room staring at each other with dopey grins sketched on their lips. "Sorry I'm late, Cecile needed me to pick up a few groceries for family dinner tonight."

Barry smiled, shaking his head softly, "S'okay. I was just about to order anyways." Iris treats him with another peck of the lips before finally pulling away. She turns around - a stunned look on her face as she stares at the figure ahead of her.

"Be-cky." Iris blinks.

  
"Wait, you two are married?! You're Iris Allen?" Becky squeaks still in utter shock that he, Barry Allen - the science loving nerd actually married Iris West, the woman who was completely out of his league.

"Yeah, well its Iris West-Allen," She corrected, smiling cheekily as she glanced over her shoulder and stared back at her husband. Barry returned the mirroring smile. He steps forward and laces his hand within hers, bringing it up to his lips and kissing at it softly. "But yes. We've been married for a little over a year now."

She sees Becky eyeing the diamond ring that glistened on her finger.

Becky blinds rapidly, still trying to fathom the thought of them two being married. They all stand there awkwardly staring at one another until Barry broke the silence.

"Erm, it was uh, nice catching up with you Becky but Iris and I should really get going." He states, bringing his hand up for a small wave goodbye before stepping towards the counter to order their coffee leaving Becky standing there dumbfounded.

Barry and Iris order their coffee then proceed to walk hand in hand down the busy streets of Central City. As Iris quietly sips on her dark roast, Barry peers over at her smiling dreamily as he ogles at her beauty.

"What?" Iris quips, smiling shyly as she glances at him over the rim of her cup.

"Nothing. I just wonder how I got so lucky."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I didn't really like the ending but let's be honest, everyone knows that Barry Allen is the luckiest man alive being married to Iris.


End file.
